The End of Lina Inverse
by Nuki Mouse
Summary: An old friend(?) pays a vist and sets in motion events that may spell the end of Lina


This is a story based on the popular Manga and Anime "Slayers" written by Hajime Kanzaka with illustrations done by Rui Araizumi. (anime by Software Sculpture) I do not own them or the copyright. This is purely a work of Fan Fiction and I make no money or profit of any kind by my writings. 

Nuki Mouse.

****

The End of Lina Inverse

It was a gruesome sight to behold, the field of battle that laid stretched between The Two, the remains of their countless prey strewn about them, the field itself scarred in deep furrows from their weapons.

The Two... Two what? Monsters? They just couldn't be, they just can't be human…. The Two seized another hapless sacrifice with their weapons, making a massive tug-of-war of its body until it literally split into two. In seconds The Two had drawn, quartered, and dismembered each half, stripping the flesh from bone itself at speeds that made vultures envious. Even the carcass that remained was ripped apart, as the Two searched the among the bones as if looking for a prize.

Those whose only job was to serve, cowered in fear of The Two, hoping beyond hope that they would leave and take their battle elsewhere, that they'll be spared from the wrath of The Two. Then, with eyes that blazed red with the fires of hell itself, One of The Two reeled around and selected the next victim.

"YOUUU..." came the command as the hand rose up and pointed its weapon, still clasp firmly in its grip, at the unfortunate soul that it had selected. The others looked with pity upon her as they abandoned their comrade to her fate. She edged forward, towards the one who had chosen her, drawn to her fate like a moth to a flame.

It spoke again, making plain its demands, its wants, its desires. She had no choice but to comply. "I want three more 'Chicken Surprises' and this time don't forget the surprise!" it spoke in a voice that sounded like a bratty twelve year-old girl, which wasn't as strange as it seemed, since it also looked like a bratty twelve year old girl.

Her rival in the colossal eating battle, a blond giant of a man whose long hair and sapphire blue eyes made the serving girls swoon, added his own contribution to the distressed waitress's workload "I want an order of everything from here to here, double portions!" indicating the entire diner section of the menu.

The befuddled waitress scratched a meaningless jumble of words on her pad, when, whether due to fear or overwork, she began to hallucinate. Before her, in the center of the Smed Village Inn's greatroom, she imagined a shimmer, like that of a heat mirage, that thickened and coalesced into a man, a man who just appeared right out of thin air. The inn went dead quite as even The Two stopped their eating to stare at the new arrival. The waitress, noticing their sudden distraction, seized the moment and made good her escape via the kitchen door to the sanctuary beyond.

The man in the room's center was dressed in a black cape, fringed with gold, clasped about his neck with three power gems. Underneath, his pale yellow shirt and dark colored pantaloons were clean and freshly pressed, unlike The Two seated before him, who looked like they had last washed their garments by beating them on rocks in a cold stream, which by odd coincidence, they had. 

"Well, well! It looks like I just interrupted the second course," the newcomer said with mirth, his pink eyes drinking in the scene before him as he leaned on his staff, trying to break the awkward silence around him.

"Why Xellos! It's a long time no see, but not nearly long enough!" Lina Inverse, the sorceress supreme, greeted the trickster monster-priest. "Ok, whats ya here for this time?" 

"Lina, Lina, Lina! What makes you think I'm here for anything?" Xellos replied. "It's just oh so boring back in the monster realm right now I just felt like take a break and give you a helping hand."

"Helping hand? Help me in to an early grave more likely! She muttered to herself, forgetting about his, well _inhumanly _sharp ears.

"Why Lina, how did you guess!" He replied, just loud enough for her to hear, with a smile at the startle look on the diminutive girl-woman's pixie face when she realized he had heard her. 

"Come on Xellos," Lina demanded in a louder voice, after regaining her composure. "I know ya too well. What's it this time? Another monster turned traitor or another dark lord trying to destroy the world?" she asked the mazuke. "Ya trying to trick us into doing your work again?

"Trick you? Lina, you wound me to the heart" Xellos cried out in mock distress, clasping his right fist over his chest as if to staunch an imaginary wound. "Can't I just stop in to visit old friends in their hour of need?"

"As if you had one, ya ham" Lina muttered at his acting performance. But whether she referred to his heart or to old friends was unclear.

"Now, now, Lina. Like I said, I'm just here to help… Xellos started to say.

"HELP! Like when I played 'Brass Rackets' or when you lead us, Filia included, into that dragon hating town? Lina growled back at him, interrupting him.

"Oh, I was just having a little fun! Nothing really …happened…" Xellos replied, his eyes squinted shut recalling the "humorous" but painful altercations.

"FUN! You damn near got me, um, I, err.. US… all killed, ya crazy monster!" She barked back, fangs bared, and her head suddenly swelled three times too large as electricity crackled about her hands.

The chaotic monster in him just couldn't resist one last goad. "Why Lina, I'm sure that in that ...petite... chest of yours beats a heart big enough to forgive even me…" Xellos started, his smile getting bigger and wider as he spoke. _Them be fightin words_… He thought to himself.

Where electricity had crackle before, full blown bolts of lighting raced up and down her arms. Her hair flowed up above her, waving as if strong updraft had caught it, her eyes blazed like ruby lasers, her hands where cupped before her as if holding a round ball or globe, ready to throw. 

To the horror of the other patrons of the inn, a "globe" of sorts DID materialize, as red as the caster's eyes and all could feel the heat radiating from it. Those nearest to the front door bolted out of it into the darkening night, others leapt out the widows, heedless of the thick panes of glass. Still more raced for the kitchen, colliding with a trio of serving girls entering the main room, each carrying a platter of "Chicken Surprise." Girls, patrons, and chickens ended up in a greasy pile before the door, awaiting the flambe that was sure to come.

Lina fought, as hard a fight as any in her life. She had killed renegade monsters and dark lords, fought evil usurpers and crazy women, but now she fought her worst enemy. Her pride, her ego, her TEMPER! How dare that... that... MONSTER! insult my chest size, AGAIN! I've gained a inch or two in the last year, well a 1/2 inch at least... quarter inch? she thought or rather hoped.

This self "honesty" just pissed her off more, Lina fumed as the magic billowed about her hands, spilling over and crackling up her body. She felt her amplifying gems kick in unbidden, a sure sign that she was losing her battle. This...fire-! Lina didn't dare even THINK the spell's name, least she trigger it. It'll toast this entire inn! It might even kill...! The Lina of old would had just blasted away, but now....

Lina was sick of being the bandit KILLER, the DESTROYER, the ENEMY of all that lives. Since the Dark Star affair, she had tried to control herself, to ease off the heavy artillery and use just enough force to accomplish her goals and as little of her black magic as possible. In other words, her mind and personality had matured (some), even if her body hadn't. She tried to control her temper, concentrating on the secret mediation and calming spell of the golden dragons ...a thousand ONE, ...a thousand TWO, ...a thousand THREE, ...a.

Slowly the fire in her eyes died, and her hair settled back down into its normal glossy strawberry mane. Her hands drew apart and the globe flickered in mid-air for a moment before imploding with a burst of white light and nothing more. She took a deep breath, and visibly relaxed, and those still trapped in the room thought they heard her say "...a thousand nine..." 

Although it was the results he had hoped for, Xellos felt disappointed. He would have preferred that Lina lost control and the inn had burst in flames around him. So it's true, the dragon spookier is trying to learn control and responsibility Xellos sadly thought. It's been fun, but all good things must come to an end.... Ancient prophecies were coming true, and he had a part to play, as did Lina Inverse. Her "last" part he suspected, Oh well, and I was really looking forward to a good Fire Ball!

As some resemblance of order returned to the inn, Lina was still standing in the room's center, not daring to move. She could still feel the magic boiling and flowing inside her. I gotta get outa here, I must get outside and release this magic! She had controlled it, contained it, but it had not dissipated. It was still in her like a bomb with a smoldering fuse and now she _Must_ release it before she... oh, stubbed her toe, or Xellos smiled at her the wrong way, or Gourry....

Gourry had been thinking, thinking about what Xellos said, which means he was pretty much oblivious to all else, his mind was caught in a rapt concentration or deliberation, of a certain word. He didn't notice the stampede of fleeing patrons, or the impending doom of Lina's supercharged Fire Ball, he just wanted to know what the word meant.

"Hey Lina! What does PETITE means? Is it a size? If Xellos was talkin 'bout yer chest, it might mean small or tiny..." Gourry asked his companion, noticing her standing in the room's center for the first time. He also saw for the first time the reappearance of the lightening bolts, blazing eyes, and of course "globe", even more powerful and deadly as before. 

Gourry might be "slow" he might be thick headed, but he wasn't STUPID. He ran, like all the demons of hell were after him, which he actually would've preferred to a pissed off Lina. Out the weather stained oak door of the inn, past the thatch roofs and white washed cottages of Smed, and towards the birch-wood forest surrounding the village as fast he ran as his legs could carry him, but not nearly fast enough to avoid the wrath of Lina Inverse. 

After running right across the small stone bridge of Smed Creek, Gourry chanced a quick look behind and saw a glowing Lina Inverse levitating high above him in pursuit "A THOUSAND TEN!" he heard her yell, followed by "FIREBALL!" A glowing red-yellow ball of light streaked past his head, missing it by mere inches. It started to curve back around, homing in on its target ME! Gourry realized, and he began to zig-zag and dodge, anything to avoid the searching ball of magic.

Then suddenly, inexplicably, the magic spell changed course, slammed into the creek-bed with the force of a mini-Dragon Slave. The shockwave knock Gourry off his feet and he was pelted with earth, mud and bits of dead fish, but was otherwise unhurt. Thank the Lords it missed he thought at first, but then wondered Lina's fireball can't miss unless she wanted it to... That thought trailed off as an exceptionally large piece of rock bounced off his head, and sudden "sleep" overcame him. 

A panting, tired Lina floated high above. "GOURRY!" she cried out, seeing his motionless body laying just outside the crater left by her spell. She had flung it at him in anger and barely kept it him hitting him but now she saw the price she paid for her rash action. 

I was warned, she bitterly recalled, by the high Golden Dragon himself, after the Dark Star affair. He said I must conquer my inner demons, my ego, my TEMPER, or I would eventually kill an innocent person, or worst yet, someone I... Lo... Lo..., um, I... LIKED. not quite forcing herself to say the other word.

Suddenly a voice hailed her "Well Lina, That's the first time I've ever seen you miss! Your skills must be slipping. Are you going to try again so you can redeem yourself?" Xellos asked as he floated nearby, smiling his infuriating "I got a secret" smile. 

Anger flared anew in Lina. "Fire Ball! Fire Ball! Fire Ball!" She yelled as fast as she could say the words. Three red-yellow globes streaked off after the priest, who just phased out of the way and let them harmlessly collide in empty space I'll kill him! Lina fumed. lets see him dodge a Dragon Slave! In her anger, Lina found it easy to justify this rash action HE goaded me on purpose!, HE wanted me to lose control, I could have killed...! 

But the word "killed" reminded Lina of what her rage may have already cost her. She thought of the motionless body of Gourry far below, and the remorse and guilt it provoked in her sparked a new, higher level of conscious. This transcended her temper, her anger was still there, but it no longer controlled her. She saw it all clearly now, she must decide her own actions, not her temper or ego, and she must live with and take responsibility for the results. 

Whether Gourry was hurt, asleep, or d... de... dead, killing Xellos would not change that, it wouldn't even avenge it. SHE had thrown the spell, had lost her temper, not Xellos, and for something as childish and meaningless as her breast size. 

Lina wept as she spiraled down to where Gourry laid. She alighted next to him, crying out his name again. She stooped to feel his pulse, to check his wind Slow, strong, and steady. She measured his vitals. Exactly what I'd expect if the jellyfish-brain was just asleep she realized with relief. Humm... Slow, Strong, and Steady is also a good description of him awake! Lina thought, with some of her normal good humor returning.

I can't just leave him here, the locals will either rob him or throw him in jail, or they'll rob him AND throw him in jail Not waiting to send the night on a reeking muck covered road surrounded by fish entrails, Lina made one good effort to rouse Gourry as he laid covered with the same muck. "Hey wake up you jackass!" she screamed in his ear loud enough to, well, wake the dead but he just mumbled something about "just five more minutes, mommy...." and started to snore. 

Lina then thought of trying some mild prodding, like with an extra sharp needle in his ass or a jack hammer applied to his skull, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Besides, he'll just sleep though it she knew, having already tried those two methods in the past, although they did make good stress relief for HER.. I'll try carrying him, she finally decided, not realizing just how much dead weight a limp Gourry made.

Squatting down next to Gourry's shoulder, Lina managed to get his large well-muscled arm up over her own slender shoulder and she tried to lift him, much like a weight-lifter trying to raise a dumb-bell, which was not far from the truth. Her feet fought to retain their traction in the wet debris left by her spell, Blast it! she thought, trying to keep her balance. Then both her feet simultaneously slipped and Lina fell flat on her face, right on top of Gourry, still flat on his back, his massive chest to her little bosom and his arm now across her back, pinning her tight.

Well it can't get worse than this! Lina thought, not knowing the potency of that particular curse. Gourry stirred in his sleep, tightening his arm around her, pulling her even closer. "Lina...! Oh yes, Lina!" he moaned quietly, feeling her body atop his, then rolled over on his side, freeing his other arm and dragging her into a full face to face, side by side body hug. One of his arms was still protectively curved about her back but now its hand was resting very near to and almost "cupping" her bosom, while his other arm now rested lower on her back, its hand on her... on her...! Lina blushed a bright crimson as she felt Gourry's second hand unconsciously kneading her "Gluteus Maximus", his broad hand covering almost her entire rear end, as he unknowingly made his long held, hidden "desires" for Lina known.

I'm a young innocent girl! she wanted to scream I'll fix you, you pervert! How dare you WANT to... to...! Lina stopped her mental rant, abruptly realizing how nice and comfortable Gourry's embrace felt, and warm... she noticed, suddenly blushing again. I don't... I CAN'T want to...? Lina thought, before falling asleep in his arms, exhausted by her spell casting.

From the branch of a distant tree, Xellos sat watching the "touching" scene, it was so sickly cute and romantic it made him want to puke. It took all of his own self control to keep from either "helping" or "hindering" the situation. Like oh, magic-ing away their clothes or conjuring up a swam of biting flies, he mused, but orders were orders and he could not harm Lina until after the wedding.

Sleep well, Miss Lina Inverse, for on your birthday four days from now, I MUST MARRY YOU, or you will die and nothing, not the gods themselves, can stop it.

End Chapter One.


End file.
